Leper Monk
|-|Original= About Leper Monks are elite monsters encountered in Town in Chapter 2 of Painkiller and later in Ragnarok of Painkiller: Overdose. They wear ragged grey clothes and wield a staff with burning skull on top of it. On the head they also wear a mask with horns and holes for the eyes. They are very dangerous due to their power of telekinesis. At a distance, they can pick up lying corpses and throw them at the player. In melee, they can push a player back thanks to their powers and dealing much damage. Fortunately they are not immune to freezing, so you can shoot them with freezer and then with shotgun. Upon death, Leper Monks will throw their staves at the player just before they die. They drop Red Souls on death, which recovers 6 HP instead of 1. Quotes Incantations by the Leper Monk while he is doing the body throwing move: "Alal natra uts pa spito fore es ito din BEM VE." "Lanzar Egipt fore es it, RA-FA-EL!" "Do no heal and surgeon, NO ENJOY TO ALL *horse snort*" Trivia *It is the first enemy alongside Evil Monk (Standard and Enchanced), Barrel Vamp, Standard Hell Biker, Loki, Spider, Amputee, Electro Freak, Ice Samurai, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. *Its appearance resembles one of a goat man which is considered to be The Devil. *It is the only resident who is not affected by leprosy. **It is also believed to be the demon who caused the spread of leprosy since its third incantation threats the player in not using healing or surgery to stop leprosy. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Leper Monks are elite monsters encountered in Town. They wear ragged grey clothes and wield a staff with burning skull on top of it. On the head they also wear a mask with horns and holes for the eyes. They are very dangerous due to their power of telekinesis. At a distance, they can pick up lying corpses and throw them at the player. In melee, they can push a player back thanks to their powers and dealing much damage. Fortunately they are not immune to freezing, so you can shoot them with freezer and then with shotgun. Upon death, Leper Monks will throw their staves at the player just before they die. They drop Red Souls on death, which recovers 6 HP instead of 1. Quotes Incantations by the Leper Monk while he is doing the body throwing move: "Alal natra uts pa spito fore es ito din BEM VE." "Lanzar Egipt fore es it, RA-FA-EL!" "Do no heal and surgeon, NO ENJOY TO ALL *horse snort*" Trivia *Its appearance resembles one of a goat man which is considered to be The Devil. *It is the only resident who is not affected by leprosy. **It is also believed to be the demon who caused the spread of leprosy since its third incantation threats the player in not using healing or surgery to stop leprosy. Category:Monsters Category:Heavy Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters